


Even in Death

by SalemAyuzawa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasia, Final Feliz, M/M, au universitario, mención de la muerte de un personaje, mención de un accidente, no hay intervención de otra ship que no sea el victuuri, semana especial halloween victuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemAyuzawa/pseuds/SalemAyuzawa
Summary: Si el destino existe, probablemente te volverás a encontrar con tu alma gemela; no obstante, quizás lo mejor sea asegurar que ese reencuentro se hará realidad.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 5





	1. I, II y III

**Author's Note:**

> Conjunto de pequeños capítulos que forman una historia acorde a la actividad realizada por el grupo Victuuri is love & life de FB, por la semana especial de halloween.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri!!! on Ice no me pertenecen, sin creaciones de Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, solo la idea de la historia es mía.
> 
> Los temas que voy a abarcar son los siguientes:
> 
> 26 de octubre / “hasta que la muerte nos separe”  
> 30 de octubre / Leyenda  
> 01 de noviembre / canción relacionada a la época
> 
> Para comodidad de la plataforma, la historia estará dividida en tres bloques, cada una de ella con 3 capítulos, aproximadamente.

###  **I**

**_¿No tienes la sensación de que nos conocemos desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, Yuuri?_ **

Víctor observa el ramo de rosas que sostiene en la mano. Sentado, debajo de un robusto árbol que adorna y refresca un resquicio de la universidad, el joven de cabello en tonalidades plateadas suspira desconsolado mientras rememora la escena que acaba de pasar momentos antes.

***

_ El rostro de Yuuri, confundido por la reciente acción de Víctor, observa con sorpresa combinada en su expresión, las rosas que el joven profesor le está obsequiando. Víctor pasa saliva, nervioso, pues quizás sea su percepción, pero tal parece que el tiempo se ha detenido y su nerviosismo, ante la nula reacción de Yuuri incrementa a niveles inimaginables. _

_ Al final, después de lo que a Víctor le parece una eternidad, él profesor observa lo que le parece ser un intento de gesticulación de Yuuri, así que decide adelantarse y ser el primero en hablar. _

_ —No te sientas obligado a aceptarlas. Si no te sientes cómodo, haremos como que esto nunca pasó. _

_ Yuuri exclama con sorpresa, e intenta explicarse. Mas Víctor observa con tristeza como ningún sonido logra salir de esos labios rosas y un tanto resecos del joven profesor que hace tiempo reina los pensamientos de Víctor. _

_ —Te aseguro que todo seguirá como siempre —expresa al fin Víctor después de un rato. Al fin, forzando una sonrisa, que más parecía una mueca, el profesor se encamina a la salida del salón de clases, decidido a irse. _

_ A punto está Víctor de salir del lugar, el pequeño susurro de Yuuri lo hace detenerse y buscar contacto visual con él. _

_ —Lo siento —dice sin mirarlo a la cara, Víctor observa que el muchacho mira su mano izquierda y puede jurar que ve un par de lágrimas asomarse por esos grandes y expresivos ojos color café—. No puedo aceptarlas. _

_ Y Víctor vuelve a forzar una sonrisa, intenta suavizar su gesto, pues él es todo un caballero y, aunque le duela, sabe comprender y respetar la connotación de una negativa. _

_ —Descuida, no pasa nada. _

***

Pero sí pasaba mucho. En el presente, Víctor tuerce un poco la boca, tratando de hacer memoria de cada momento que pasó con Yuuri desde que se conocieron comenzando el semestre, tres meses atrás. Cuando a Víctor le anunciaron que un nuevo profesor se sumaba a dar clases en la universidad, como de costumbre, no prestó mucha atención al anuncio. Era común que cada nuevo ciclo, algunos maestros se dieran de baja y otros más entrarán a la fila de la universidad. Nada nuevo, solo cosas habituales. 

No obstante, en el primer instante que Víctor Nikiforov vio a Yuuri Katsuki, quien fue presentado como uno de los nuevos profesores, no le cupo dudas al profesor que conocía a Yuuri de tiempo atrás.

« Si nos conocimos en otra vida, ¿por qué dudar de esta inevitable atracción? » . Piensa Víctor, disfrutando del fresco viento que mece su cabello con delicadeza.

* * *

###  **II**

**_Desde el primer instante en que te vi, supe que hace tiempo te conocí. Sin embargo, el destino es cruel, pues de alguna u otra forma me ha indicado que lo nuestro no debe ser._ **

Yuuri Katsuki recuerda lo nervioso que siempre solía ponerse el primer que asistía a una nueva escuela. Debido al trabajo de su padre, el ahora joven profesor, experimentó a lo largo de su vida el sentimiento de ansiedad mezclado con una pizca de emoción que se puede experimentar al ingresar a un nuevo colegio. Yuuri tiene un dejavu al respecto, al poner un pie en la imponente universidad en la que, a partir de hoy, daría clases a jóvenes talentos. Aunque emocionado, pues ejercer la carrera que amas es de las mejores cosas que puede pasarte en la vida, Yuuri no puede ignorar el dejo de nerviosismo que provoca el cosquilleo en sus dedos y la sensación de vacío que tiene ahora en su estómago.

No obstante, al saber controlar ahora estas emociones, Yuuri suspira levemente para calmarse y, decidido, da un paso hacia adelante para comenzar esta nueva etapa de su vida.

El destino, ese cruel destino que durante mucho tiempo se encargó de proporcionarle felicidad y desdicha en proporciones similares, ahora le ofrecía otra jugarreta. La más cruel, en opinión del profesor.

Una rara sensación se instala en su pecho, cuando al ser presentado ante el equipo de profesores, siente un par de maravillosos ojos azules que lo han estado observando atentamente. No era incómodo, por el contrario, ayuda a Yuuri a bajar ese ínfimo grado de nerviosismo que ya quedaba en él. Yuuri sonríe y con gran alegría, descubre cómo esa sonrisa es correspondida por el apuesto profesor que, aún con ropa casual, porta las prendas elegantemente.

Al presentarse de forma individual, mientras toma aire para comenzar a hablar, Yuuri realiza un gesto muy característico de él. Acomoda inútilmente sus lentes con su mano izquierda. Un hilo rojo, tan rojo como la sangre que alberga el corazón, se encuentra ahora visible, brillante. Se encuentra atado en un curioso moño en el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda de Yuuri, quien sorprendido, sigue la trayectoria de la aparición, la cual lentamente se va uniendo hacia uno de los presentes. 

Sorpresa y felicidad, fueron dos sensaciones que están cruzando por el corazón de Yuuri en ese momento, pues el hilo carmesí de su destino lo está uniendo hacia el apuesto profesor de cabellera plateada que aplaude alegremente en la sala.

Víctor Nikiforov es su alma gemela y Yuuri no puede estar más que feliz por este hecho.

Es por eso que el corazón de Yuuri se quiebra un poco al negar aquellas flores que Víctor pretende regalarle con todo el amor y la emoción de su ser.

« ¿Cómo amar a alguien a quien no le puedes dedicar el 100% de tu corazón? » . Piensa Yuuri, contemplando las nubes que, ignorantes a su sufrimiento surcan el cielo sin prisas. El hilo, que lo conecta a su querido Víctor, cuelga juguetón de su dedo meñique.

* * *

###  **III**

**_¿No te parece muy extraño que estemos destinados a conocernos?_ **

—Hoy está muy distraído, profesor —comenta el chico que se ha quedado sentado en el pupitre que se encuentra más cercano a Yuuri. Del susto, el profesor que se encuentra de espaldas a él, ha saltado y ahora intenta en vano detener su desbocado corazón. El chico, descarado como bien que era su carácter, ríe a rienda suelta, golpeando el pupitre con la palma de la mano de forma descara.

—No es gracioso, Plisetsky —responde indignado Yuuri, sin incomodarse de la presencia de su alumno, vuelve a ponerse de espaldas para seguir borrando el pizarrón.

—Para mi lo es —sonríe él. Plisetsky se recarga ahora sobre la paleta del pupitre anteriormente atacado por él, su largo cabello rubio se esparce de forma desordenada sobre sus hombros.

Yuuri termina de borrar el pizarrón y con su usual calma, comienza a ordenar sus pertenencias. Esta ha sido su última clase del día, así que es hora de Yuuri de trasladarse a la sala de profesores a trabajar en otros asuntos no relacionados directamente con impartir clases.

Plisetsky lo observa atentamente. Sus ojos verdes, en apariencia aburridos, examinan con precisión cada movimiento de su profesor. Finalmente, y una vez guardadas todas sus pertenencias, Yuuri recoge su maletín, dispuesto a salir del salón de clases.

—Es en serio, —interrumpe, una vez más Plisetksy—. estás muy raro hoy.

La mirada de Yuuri se endurece, pues si hay algo que ha dejado muy claro con su alumno, es esa raya de respeto entre ambos. No es que se sienta minimizado como profesor si alguien no le habla de usted, es solo que ve necesario establecer límites con este alumno en especial.

Yuuri no quiere que las cosas se le salgan de control.

—Yuu… profesor Katsuki —un nuevo participante de une a la ecuación. El profesor Nikiforov se encuentra parado al lado de la puerta del salón de clases. Sonríe como siempre, aunque Plisetsky opina que la sonrisa plástica del molesto profesor Nikiforov se ve más forzada de lo habitual—. Nos esperan en la sala de profesores. 

De inmediato, Plisetsky observa con atención la reacción de Katsuki, ese pequeño y casi imperceptible brillo de decepción que se puede apreciar en su mirada es un detalle que, para nada, pasa desapercibido para el astuto estudiante.

—Gracias por el aviso, profesor Nikiforov —contesta Yuuri. Su voz, ligeramente apagada, conserva el toque de formalidad característico de él. Plisetsky observa al profesor Nikiforov dudar un momento, para luego continuar su camino hacia la sala de profesores. Ve también a Yuuri, quien observa la puerta como si hubiese perdido una gran oportunidad. 

Sin más preámbulo, el joven profesor suspira y comienza su camino hacia el mismo destino que su colega.

—Aún tiene pendiente un ensayo por entregar, Plisetsky. Si no se encuentra en mi escritorio para la próxima clase, me veré forzado a reprobarlo.

El alumno ignora la advertencia de su profesor, sigue con su mirada en tonalidad verde la trayectoria que sigue el maestro y antes de salir este, decide hablar.

—¿Llegué a tiempo? —Yuuri voltea en dirección a Plisetsky, su gesto con un dejo de curiosidad, Yuri parpadea un par de veces, y captando que lo que ha dicho no tiene sentido, compone el gesto y agrega—. Estás muy raro hoy.


	2. IV, V y VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, de nuevo!
> 
> Comparto con ustedes el bloque que corresponde a la temática de hoy.  
> 30 de octubre – Leyendas  
> Como saben, por comodidad de la plataforma, publicaré los 3 capítulos juntos ;)   
> Sin más preámbulo, ¡disfruten la lectura!

###  **IV**

**_Una negativa al destino es, en ocasiones, la respuesta perfecta a tu camino._ **

—Tenemos que hablar —no es una sugerencia, es una orden. Víctor Nikiforov se ha plantado frente a Yuuri con determinación antes de que él fuese capaz de guardar sus pertenencias como lo había estado haciendo en todo este tiempo.

—Voy tarde a clases —intenta contestar Yuuri, sin embargo, Víctor exclama que eso es mentira. El profesor Nikiforov sabe de memoria su horario; por lo tanto, está enterado de que el profesor Katsuki ya no tiene ninguna clase adicional por este día. Igual que él, quién está libre. 

Resignado, Yuuri acompaña a Víctor hasta el estacionamiento, cerca del edificio donde se imparten las clases de maestrías y seminarios para alumnos ya graduados. Es uno de los lugares más tranquilos y solitarios de la facultad, al menos entre semana. 

Al acercarse al estacionamiento, Víctor aprieta el botón que quita el seguro de las puertas de su elegante vehículo. Al entrar en él, invita a Yuuri a ocupar el lugar del copiloto. Con un suspiro, una vez dentro, el profesor Katsuki cierra la puerta con suavidad.

—Víctor…

—Te pido una disculpa, Yuuri —al ser interrumpido por tan sorpresivo comentario. Yuuri observa asombrado al profesor Nikiforov, quien a su vez, lo mira con esos impresionantes ojos azules rogando por su perdón, reposa ambos brazos sobre el volante, su sedoso cabello cae graciosamente haciéndole cosquillas a su rostro.

—No entiendo…

—Sé que puede ser complicado para ti superar el episodio de las flores y lo entiendo; sin embargo, no puedo evitar entristecerme al ver cómo te alejas de mí.

—Yo no intento alejarte… —intenta decir Yuuri; no obstante un gesto con la mano de su colega, le indica que lo mejor es callar y esperar a que su interlocutor termine de hablar.

—Desde que ingresaste como profesor y comencé a conocerte sentí que cada día que te veía, te saludaba o platicaba contigo, se iluminaba una pequeña luz que había estado apagada, hasta la fecha, dentro de mi corazón. Discúlpame por pensar erróneamente que podrías corresponder a este sentimiento que fue naciendo dentro de mi y que, lamentablemente, no puedo evitar. Sin embargo, me duele más ver cómo me alejas y ni siquiera me permites ser solo tu amigo.

Yuuri ahoga un grito y se lleva las manos a la boca. Quiere llorar y sabe que está a punto de hacerlo, pues la expresión de Víctor es puro dolor. Yuuri lo sabe y lo acepta, también le duele alejar a Víctor de su lado.

—Yo soy quien debe disculparse —susurra por lo bajo. La sonrisa amarga que le dedica el profesor Nikiforov provoca que las primeras lágrimas lo traicionen y comiencen a bajar por sus redondas mejillas, pues se siente tonto de sentir lo que siente y de no dejar que un estúpido detalle le impida seguir con sus deseos. 

—No tienes que forzarte —con dulzura, Víctor limpia el par de lágrimas que Yuuri ha dejado salir. Mantiene su mano en esa suave mejilla—. Comprendo tu incomodidad, y es por eso que quizás, lo mejor sería que ya no volvamos a hablarnos.

—¡No! —sin reparo, Yuuri toma entre sus manos, la suave mano que Nikiforov tenía sobre su mejilla. Observa el rostro sorprendido de su colega y el ligero sonrojo de esas pálidas mejillas, le dan un contraste interesante contra la luz que entra por la ventana del vehículo—. No quiero alejarme de ti, no puedo.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, ahora ambas manos se encontraban entrelazadas sobre el regazo de Yuuri. Como un par de piezas de rompecabezas encajaban a la perfección. Yuuri las observa por un momento, ese hilo rojo destaca vibrante, incandescente, entre ambas manos. Los unía de una forma tan romántica al grado que Yuuri está dispuesto a olvidar el molesto detalle respecto a su lado del bendito hilo. Al fin y al cabo, cada quien es libre de escoger su propio destino.

¿Por qué se había preocupado todo este tiempo por una nimiedad?

Con su otra mano, como si desafiar el destino quisiera, con suavidad, Yuuri toma el atractivo rostro de Nikiforov y lo acerca al suyo, para depositar un casto y dulce beso en sus delgados labios rosas. 

—He decidido que nunca quiero alejarme de ti.

Víctor parpadea un par de veces antes de digerir lo que ha ocurrido, después simplemente decide dejarse llevar por la situación y saborear esos dulces labios, los cuales pensó hace pocos segundos nunca tener el privilegio de probar en su vida.

* * *

###  **V**

—Reprobó y esa es mi última palabra —Yuuri camina con rapidez esquivando alumnos hasta llegar al estacionamiento, cerca de los salones de graduados de la universidad. Detrás de él, Plisetsky camina presuroso, intentando alcanzar al escurridizo profesor.

—No puedo reprobar esa materia, ¡y tú lo sabes! —exclama enojado Plisetsky, quien en ese momento alcanza al profesor Katsuki y lo toma por el hombro para frenarlo con brusquedad. Yuuri, con calma, observa el punto en su brazo donde Plisetsky lo sostiene con un poco de fuerza. El reclamo que viene a continuación, lo hace levantar la mirada—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te has comportado tan diferente conmigo?

—Recuerda que yo soy tu profesor… —intenta razonar Yuuri; no obstante, los ojos de Plisetsky destellaban con rabia, una furia muda transmutada en palabras, que resentidas salen de su boca. Más que una simple calificación, Yuuri sabe que Plisetsky está enojado por su comportamiento en estas últimas semanas. 

Lo entiende, aunque Yuuri sabe que ya no hay marcha atrás. Él está dispuesto a encarar al salvaje huracán que podía llegar a ser su alumno. No obstante, la reacción del chico rubio es muy diferente a la que Yuuri podría esperar:

—Pensé que al fin, alguien comenzaba a confiar en mí —declara el más joven, la mirada que antes destellaba en tonalidades esmeralda, ahora se encuentra apagada, opaca, sin rastro alguno de brillo—. Pensé que comprendías, que eras diferente, ¡pero no es así!

—Yuri… —Yuuri se acerca un poco a su alumno, sin embargo él retrocede al momento—. Aquí no podemos hablar, vayamos a otro lugar…

—¡Con un carajo! ¡Ya es muy tarde para eso! Dime, Yuuri: ¿llegué a tiempo?

Sin mirar hacia donde iba, Yuri Plisetsky emprende la huída antes de que toda la decepción y la ira que siente hacía su profesor se reflejase en forma líquida a través de sus ojos. Al reparar lo que ocurre, Yuuri corre detrás de él. Un instinto, más profundo incluso que el vínculo de alumno y maestro que ha traspasado a la sincera amistad que comparten, se apodera de él, indicándole que ante todo, debe proteger al muchacho, de 19 años, que huye ahora de él.

Plisetsky solo siente un empujón, después cae de bruces contra el suelo. Ha escuchado el horrible chillido de llantas al intentar frenar. Lo siguiente que siente el rubio, es el temor en toda la extensión de su expresión, antes de voltear a donde antes lo estuviera persiguiendo el profesor Katsuki.

* * *

###  **VI**

Dicen por ahí que no hay plazo que no llegue, ni fecha que no se cumpla. El tiempo es una medida inclemente que no discrimina raza, ni alguna otra clase de condición y aunque, a todos nos afecta por igual, no podemos evitar sentir que avanza lentamente cuando esperamos alguna noticia ya sea buena o mala.

Víctor Nikiforov está sentado en una incómoda silla de la sala de espera de un modesto hospital. Su cabello, por lo regular impecablemente peinado, ahora luce desordenado debido a la cantidad de veces que el profesor ha pasado sus manos por él, producto del gran nerviosismo que le provoca la situación. Con los codos sobre las rodillas, sostiene su rostro con sus manos entrelazadas. No pierde de vista el reloj. Siente que al quitar su mirada de él, el segundero correrá hacia el lado opuesto y los minutos se restarán en lugar de sumarse. Víctor quiere que el tiempo pase rápido, pues necesita saber que todo está bien. Ruega que la valoración de Yuuri termine y él, su novio, pueda entrar a verlo para llenarlo de mimos y besos.

Sigue pensando en esos extraños sentimientos que nublan su ser y que parecen ajenos, aunque propios de él.

—¿Llegué a tiempo? —una gruesa voz interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos, sin separar la vista del reloj, Víctor se toma su tiempo para responder:

—Lo están valorando, ignoro si ya recobró el conocimiento. 

En la sala de espera solo se encuentran ellos dos. Uno sentado y el otro de pie, han acordado de forma silenciosa seguir observando el reloj de pared hasta que algo o alguien más los interrumpa.

No obstante, la salvaje personalidad del más joven le impide mantenerse quieto. El remordimiento, un pésimo compañero, danza entre sus pensamientos impidiéndole calmarse y esperar. Necesita hablar.

—Fue mi culpa...

—Fue un accidente —repone Nikiforov con simplicidad, sin alterarse—. No hay un culpable como tal. Puedes estar tranquilo, Plisetsky. 

Yuri chasquea la lengua en señal de desacuerdo. ¿Qué con esa reacción tan desabrida? Un grito, un insulto, un golpe tal vez… cualquier cosa, menos esa escuálida respuesta, ayudarían a mermar el mar de remordimiento y culpabilidad en el que Plisetsky se quiere ahogar.

—Estaba discutiendo con él cuando sucedió —agrega, no obstante, Víctor permanece impávido. Sigue observando el reloj. Eso solo logra exasperar más a Plisetsky, quien brama con todo el dolor de su corazón—. ¡Era a mí a quien ese auto debía atropellar, no a él! 

—Nadie puede decidir eso —por primera vez, Nikiforov dirige su mirada a Plisetsky. Aunque preocupado, el profesor no se encuentra fuera de sí—. O tal vez sí, Yuuri te protegió, debes valorar eso.

—Claro que lo hago —repone el muchacho un mitad apenado, mitad enojado. Es por eso que se encuentra ahí ahora mismo, después de todo. 

—Descuida, Yuuri es fuerte —lo consuela Víctor—. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre lo fue. Me sorprende no haberlo recordado antes.

Plisetsky repara en la curiosa expresión de Víctor, una especie de sonrisa nostálgica que lo invita a preguntar por qué está tan seguro de eso. Sin embargo, antes de realizar cualquier tipo de pregunta, un médico se dirige hacia ellos y, como si hubiera más presentes en la sala, pregunta por los familiares del paciente llamado Yuuri Katsuki.

—Es mi prometido —indica Víctor, apresurandose a llegar frente al médico. Luego, agrega que de momento no hay ningún familiar, sin embargo, él podía recibir los informes dada la cercanía con el paciente. Un tanto reacio, el médico le informa a Víctor que Yuuri se encuentra bien, el golpe por el impacto no había causado gran daño y que estaría en observación por ese día, solo por precaución.

—¿Podemos pasar a verlo? —pregunta de inmediato Víctor, un dejo de alivio inunda su tono de voz.

—En unos quince minutos podrán hacerlo —responde el médico, observando sus notas.

Víctor se hace a un lado para dejar pasar al doctor, suelta la tensión acumulada en un suspiro lleno de alivio y vuelve a despeinar su cabello como consecuencia. A su lado, Plisetsky también se siente aliviado. Quiere hablar con Yuuri, limar asperezas y fingir que las últimas semanas nunca pasaron. Yuri no había comprendido cuán importante era el profesor Katsuki en su vida hasta este momento, o quizás antes, ya que en los últimos meses en que Yuuri se limitó a tratarlo como un alumno más, Plisetsky sentía el desasosiego hundiéndolo hasta el fondo, allá a donde no había cómo escapar. 

Ya que se ha relajado, medita un poco acerca de un pensamiento, que curioso, corre en estos momentos por su mente, ¿por qué cuando se dirigía al hospital pensó por un momento que no llegaría a tiempo? Aunque sabe que la situación amerita ese pensamiento, el miedo de Yuri mientras corría presuroso por los pasillos del impoluto hospital, parecía tan ajeno y la vez tan propio. Es una sensación difícil de explicar. Algo así como si el recuerdo de otra persona se hubiera adherido a su mente, provocando esto que el propio Yuri sienta la misma tristeza y desolación del dueño original de esos sentimientos. 

—Entraré a ver a Yuuri —indica Víctor. Ahora que la espera ha terminado, parece que los minutos cobran venganza y, contrario a la hora anterior, pasan rápidamente intentando compensar su anterior tardanza—. Puedes pasar con él después, si gustas.

—Sí, está bien —responde sin pensar mucho, luego unas palabras resuenan en su cabeza y, curioso, decide preguntar—. Un momento, usted no es el prometido del profesor Yuuri.

Víctor sonríe avergonzado; no obstante responde con sinceridad:

—Quizás, a partir de hoy, lo sea.

Sin decir más, se dirige a la recepción a preguntar si ya le es posible entrar y hacerle compañía a Yuuri Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy!
> 
> ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Ni siquiera yo lo sé! No es cierto, la historia ya está terminada. Hoy me tardé en subirla por mi trabajo, una disculpa. El domingo daremos fin con esta mini historia 😀 ¡Estoy emocionada! 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. VII, VIII y IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Comenzamos con el tercer bloques de capítulos, estamos cerca, muy cerca de terminar esta historia. ¡Espero sea de su agrado!

###  **VII**

_ En una aldea, en un lugar muy lejano, vive un noble y humilde panadero quien ha aprendido este noble oficio de sus amados padres. Cada día, antes del amanecer, prepara con alegría los ingredientes necesarios para preparar su delicioso y esponjoso pan. Con felicidad, el lindo panadero ve cómo todos en la aldea se deleitan con el sabor de su pan y sonríen al dar con cada bocado de ese rico manjar. En opinión del panadero, no existe algo más allá que esta simple vida y esta simple pero feliz existencia.  _

_ Hasta el día en que Yuuri tiene la dicha de conocer a Víctor, su amor verdadero.  _

_ Un día, mientras el gentil panadero realiza la limpieza de su panadería, un revuelo llama su atención. Curioso e imprudente, Yuuri abre la puerta de madera para enterarse de lo que sucede. Inmediatamente, al realizar esta acción, alguien se introduce a la panadería tan rápido que lo único que alcanza a distinguir el panadero es un destello plateado ingresando, cual bólido, a su humilde negocio. _

_ —¿Qué hace? —pregunta el panadero, alarmado. _

_ —¡Dígale que no estoy aquí! —se apura a exclamar el muchacho de increíbles ojos azules y procede a esconderse en el mejor sitio que encuentra. Luego, asoma la cabeza, y con una mirada similar a la de un pequeño y tierno cachorrito, agrega—: ¡por favor! _

_ No hay tiempo de nada más, pues las personas que persiguen al misterioso muchacho, hacen, en ese momento, su aparición. _

_ —¿Sabes a dónde se fue el ladrón? —preguntan de forma intimidante. El joven panadero los observa y luego voltea a mirar disimuladamente el lugar del escondite del misterioso muchacho. _

_ —Se fue por allá —señala el panadero sin pensarlo mucho, por lo tanto, los perseguidores del muchacho, se dirijen rápidamente al otro extremo de la aldea, en su búsqueda. _

_ Una vez que los imponentes maleantes se han alejado de la aldea, resignándose a que su objetivo había huído del lugar, el misterioso joven, de cabello de tonalidad de luna, sale de su escondite.  _

_ —¡Gracias! —se apresura a expresar. Está sacudiéndose el hollín de la ropa, mientras es observado atentamente por el joven panadero—. ¡Me ha salvado la vida!  _

_ —No me puedo imaginar qué habrá hecho para hacerlos enojar. Por los escudos que portaban, lo vienen persiguiendo desde un lugar muy lejano. _

_ El misterioso muchacho sonríe despreocupadamente y agrega: _

_ —Solo desenmascaré un par de estafas que realizaban en su aldea. Le estaban tomando el pelo a ancianos y niños. No podía permitir eso. _

_ —Por un momento pensé que, en verdad, había encubierto a un ladrón —exclama el panadero con alivio—. Aunque debo admitir, que no me pareció que lo fuera. _

_ El misterioso muchacho vuelve a sonreír, ahora con vergüenza, rebusca un poco entre sus bolsillos y saca de él un par de ostentosos anillos de oro, los cuales, pone en la palma de su mano. _

_ —No me malinterpretes, —exclama de inmediato, al ver la expresión escandalizada del panadero—, pensaba regresarlos a sus dueños originales; sin embargo, ahora me encuentro muy lejos de casa. Creo que en un buen rato no podré regresar.  _

_ —¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunta el panadero, una vez que el misterioso muchacho ha guardado los valiosos anillos. _

_ —Me llamo Víctor —y realizando una elegante reverencia, agrega—: a sus pies. _

_ —No soy una doncella —ríe el panadero, un poco avergonzado por el gesto. _

_ —¿Entonces cuál es el nombre de mi salvador? —pregunta Víctor con vehemencia. El panadero, con diversión, realiza el mismo movimiento elegante que hubo realizado segundos antes Víctor: _

_ —Mi nombre es Yuuri y soy solo un panadero más del montón. _

_ —Es un lindo nombre, Yuuri. Creo que nunca me cansaré de decirlo… _

Yuuri.

Yuuri.

Yuuri.

—¡Yuuri!

Al recuperar la consciencia, lo primero que Yuuri Katsuki puede distinguir, son un par de orbes de tonalidades azules exactamente iguales a las del misterioso muchacho que ha visto en sueños. No, eso definitivamente no había sido un sueño, no era otra cosa más que la reminiscencia de una vida pasada.

Y con alegría, Yuuri se acababa de dar cuenta que el amor que encontró de forma imprevista en esa pasada vida es, ni más ni menos, que el amor en su presente vida.

—¡Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar, Vitya! —y un par de lágrimas de felicidad se hacen presentes ante este ansiado reencuentro.

* * *

###  **VIII**

En toda su vida, Víctor Nikiforov nunca había experimentado una sensación de miedo similar a la que experimentó cuando vio corriendo al cuerpo estudiantil y de profesores, y en medio del alboroto, identificó las horribles palabras  _ “atropellaron al profesor Katsuki” _ .

Víctor recuerda a la perfección el temor acumulándose en su pecho, mientras sin saber a ciencia cierta a dónde dirigirse, corría hacia la misma dirección que alumnos y profesores. Guíandose por el estruendoso y tétrico sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia, Víctor llega justo a tiempo para poder apelar por un lugar en el ruidoso vehículo. Al ser el novio de la víctima del accidente, nadie pudo negar su petición.

El profesor observa a su novio, quien aún inconsciente, se encuentra recostado e inmovilizado por un collarín. Los paramédicos le han explicado a Víctor que, en apariencia, Yuuri no presenta mayores lesiones; sin embargo, era necesario trasladarlo al hospital y hacerle los exámenes correspondientes, pues que el profesor Katsuki hubiera perdido la consciencia, podía significar una lesión que algún momento se complicaría y ellos, como médicos, querían descartar esa mínima posibilidad. 

Intranquilo aún, pues nadie en este mundo desea ver en una cama de hospital a una persona querida, Víctor acaricia con delicadeza la mano ligeramente raspada de su novio. Aún con lo lastimada que está, el sentirla cálida como de costumbre, proporciona a Víctor un sentimiento de tranquilidad que logra desestresarlo de a poco. No obstante, está presente en él un sentimiento de tristeza y desasosiego que se ha albergado en el fondo de su corazón y, por más que quisiera Víctor, no puede deslindarse de él. ¿Por qué se siente así?

Al llegar al hospital, la primera indicación que le dictan a Víctor es que debe permanecer en la sala de espera. El profesor procede a quedarse ahí y se dedica a pensar un poco acerca de esa sensación que lo inquieta en su noble corazón.

Mientras observa atentamente el reloj, el profesor Nikiforov rememora un sueño que desde hace tiempo acude a su mente.

***

_ El manto oscuro de la noche cubre cada rincón del pequeño pueblo que descansa apaciblemente. El suelo adoquinado alcanza a cubrir el eco de los pasos de un viajero que corre presuroso por el sendero en dirección a la única casita que mantiene la leve iluminación que pueden ofrecer las velas dentro de ella. Tras casi tropezar en el último tramo, sin aliento, la figura encapuchada toca la puerta de madera intentando contener la respiración. _

_ —Así que regresaste —una mujer con claros signos de cansancio en su joven rostro, recibe a la figura encapuchada sin ningún ápice de emoción. _

_ Al quitarse la capucha los ojos azules de Víctor Nikiforov destellan con suavidad contra la tenue luz de las velas.  _

_ —¿Cómo está? —apremia. La mujer compone un gesto y suspira resignada para hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar a Víctor al interior de la pequeña casa. Con un “será mejor que lo veas tú mismo”, indica a Víctor que no había mucho tiempo para pláticas. _

_ Víctor se abre paso dentro de su pequeña casita y observa la sencilla habitación que se encuentra al fondo. El lugar donde sabía él, se encuentra Yuuri en estos momentos. _

_ —Él sabía que regresarías —interrumpe la mujer, con un leve susurro. _

_ —Nunca rompería mi promesa —inquiere Víctor en voz baja. _

_ —¿Entonces lo lograste? —la esperanza se filtra en la voz femenina, haciendo que el corazón de Víctor se contraiga por la pena y el dolor.  _

_ Él decide no contestar. Sin decir ni una palabra más, el joven abre la puerta y la cierra con rapidez detrás de él. ¡Quién diría que la escena que se le presenta frente a sus ojos sería la más dolorosa que viera en toda su vida! Su lindo y tierno Yuuri intenta descansar en la única cama que está en la habitación. Su frente, perlada de sudor, es el signo inequívoco de la fiebre alta con la que su amado se encuentra lidiando en este momento. Sin dudarlo, Víctor se acerca a su pareja, nota un pequeño balde con agua, así que moja una compresa para posicionarla en la frente de su amado y, de esa forma, espera refrescarla un poco. Víctor contempla el semblante alarmantemente pálido y las mejillas hundidas de Yuuri. Con el dorso de la mano, acaricia un poco su mejilla, para después tomar una de sus manos y besarla con suavidad y devoción. _

_ —¿Vitya? —Yuuri abre los ojos, poco a poco, al reconocer entre sueños ese gesto de amor tan característico de su amado, su voz aunque débil, reconocía un dejo de alegría en ella—. ¡Regresaste! _

_ —Yo siempre voy a regresar a tu lado, cariño —afirma Víctor. Aún con la tenue luz de las velas, Víctor observa a Yuuri esbozando una débil y tenue sonrisa. Ambos permanecen en silencio por un rato más, tomados de la mano. Víctor no puede evitar notar lo delgadas y huesudas que esas manos están ahora. No puedo evitar entristecer su semblante. _

_ El recién llegado recuerda el libro viejo que aguarda pacientemente en el morral que aún no se ha quitado. El peso del artículo aumenta ahora que Víctor se ha hecho consciente de él y de lo que probablemente, está a punto de hacer. Recuerda vívidamente lo desesperado que ha estado todo este tiempo al no encontrar un remedio para curar la enfermedad de su querido Yuuri y, sin embargo, ha encontrado en ese viejo libro una mínima esperanza, una desesperada solución a la cual aferrarse. _

_ Víctor espera que así sea. Lo desea con todas sus fuerzas. _

_ —¿Fue muy pesado el viaje? —el leve susurro de la voz de Yuuri regresa a Víctor a la escena actual. De inmediato, el joven compone una sonrisa llena de dulzura.  _

_ —Lo es, cuando no estoy contigo. _

_ —Lo siento, —la débil disculpa estaba impregnada de dolor. Víctor, sin querer, aprieta un poco el agarre que tiene con la mano huesuda de Yuuri—, presiento que todo se volverá pesado a partir de ahora. _

_ —No digas eso… _

_ —Vitya, sé por qué regresaste —Victor contiene el aliento, esperando que ninguna lágrima lo traicionara—. En verdad, te lo agradezco. Gracias por regresar a mi. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, hasta ahora. _

_ —Eres tú quien ha hecho más cosas por mí —repune Víctor, es ya inutil contener las lágrimas—. Yo soy quien debería agradecerte. _

_ Un silencio más profundo que el anterior se hace presente, Víctor piensa que Yuuri se ha vuelto a dormir ya que ha cerrado sus lindos ojos, así que intenta no interrumpirlo; no obstante, Yuuri vuelve a dirigirle la palabra: _

_ —¿Sabes? Lo más difícil de todo esto, es saber que no te volveré a ver. Si hubiera una posibilidad, por mínima que fuese… _

_ —¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que la hay? —interrumpe Víctor, sin pensarlo. _

_ —¿Cómo? _

_ —Si hay una pequeña posibilidad, aunque no muy probable, de volvernos a encontrar, ¿te gustaría que existiera? _

_ —Vitya, ¿de qué…? _

_ Pero Víctor ya no escucha, rebusca ansioso en su morral y entre sus pertenencias de viaje, hasta que saca un libro de tapa oscura, sin título, y acerca un poco la vela para buscar entre sus páginas. Al intentar incorporarse, Yuuri comienza a toser. Víctor deja de buscar por un momento, para, con paciencia, acomodar las almohadas y estas puedan evitar un poco que Yuuri se sobre esfuerce. Al final, el joven reanuda su búsqueda, hasta dar con la página que buscaba. _

_ —¿Recuerdas la leyenda que me contaste? Esa de los amantes y el hilo rojo del destino. _

_ Yuuri escucha atento la proposición de Víctor, sin saber que, inevitablemente, están sellando su destino. Víctor le explica los detalles de su viaje, el joven hechicero había viajado a los confines del mundo buscando un libro de hechizos prohibidos y peligrosos. _

_ Y todo bajo la promesa de salvar a su ser más querido. _

***

Cuando una voz conocida lo hace salir de sus pensamientos, al encontrarse frente a frente con uno de los alumnos más brillantes, pero a la vez más problemáticos de la facultad. Víctor, al fin, puede hacerse a la idea un poco acerca del comportamiento de Yuuri y el porqué se ha sentido tan unido a él, desde el momento en que lo conoció. 

—¿Llegué a tiempo?

_ ¿No tienes la sensación de que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, Yuuri? _

* * *

###  **IX**

_ —Ven —Yuuri intenta hacerse a un lado, como una clara señal de invitación a su pareja a la cama. _

_ —Debes permanecer cómodo, cariño —le recuerda Víctor. _

_ —Por favor —ruega su pareja—. Te extrañe mucho, así que hoy quiero dormir a tu lado. _

_ Víctor no puedo negarse ante tal argumento, así que, se descalza las sucias botas y, con rapidez, viste prendas más cómodas y limpias para dormir. Una vez hubo terminado, el joven se acomoda al lado de su pareja y la atrae hacia sí, entre sus brazos. _

_ —La fiebre sigue igual —observa con un dejo preocupado en su voz. _

_ —Todos los días es así —intenta tranquilizarlo Yuuri.  _

_ Víctor acaricia distraídamente el cabello de su amado. Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin tenerlo así, entre sus brazos. Ahora es totalmente consciente de lo mucho que lo ha extrañado en ese periodo en el que se había ausentado.  _

_ —Creo que hoy podré dormir en paz —los ojitos cansados de Yuuri observan a Víctor a través de sus pestañas. El Sol de las primeras horas de la mañana comienza a iluminar la pequeña y modesta casita. Víctor observa encantado las hermosas facciones de su pareja. Aún con su extrema palidez, aún con sus mejillas hundidas, Yuuri, para él, es la persona más hermosa en todo el planeta. Aprovechando la cercanía, el joven hechicero une sus labios en un sentido beso, que sería algo así como su despedida.  _

_ —Te amo, Yuuri —susurra Víctor contra sus labios, como si decirlo en voz alta les restara intimidad. _

_ —Y yo a ti, Vitya —Yuuri se acomoda sobre el pecho de Víctor, sus ojos, cerrados por el cansancio y el esfuerzo se niegan ya a abrirse—. Estoy feliz porque sé que nos volveremos a encontrar. _

_ Víctor observa sus manos entrelazadas, en sus dedos meñiques se puede distinguir el destello rojo de su sangre combinada a la de Yuuri. En conjunto, ahora forman un hilo carmesí que unirá en esta, en otras vidas... _

_ —E incluso en la muerte, mi amor. _

***

—Puedes ver ese hilo, ¿cierto, Yuuri? —Víctor sostiene la mano de Yuuri, quien ya consciente está sentado en la blanca cama del hospital. Ante el silencio de su novio, Víctor insiste, señalando el lugar donde Yuuri identifica el famoso hilo—. Confía en mí, yo también puedo verlo.

—¿Desde cuando? —pregunta ansioso Yuuri, ahogando un grito en el proceso. Víctor, en respuesta, sonríe y besa con ternura la mano que sostiene entre las suyas.

—Hace poco —admite—. ¿Desde cuándo puedes verlo tú?

—Desde el día que nos conocimos —confiesa Yuuri—. Fui muy feliz cuando descubrí que este hilo terminaba de tu lado.

Víctor sonríe una vez más y contempla el mismo hilo que brilla al tono carmesí de la sangre misma. Comparado con su sueño, esa unión ya no quema como lo hizo esa triste mañana, ahora solo permanece brillando como hilo de perlé. Observa por un momento el final de su hilo, en el extremo que comparte con Yuuri, donde un tanto más opaco, pero perceptible a la vista, sale de su dedo meñique otro hilo rojo que continúa su camino fuera de la habitación, hacia otro destino, lejos de ambos.

Aún había un misterio que resolver. 

—Cariño, —las mejillas de Yuuri enrojecen levemente ante el mote, Víctor apela a este gesto para continuar con su petición—, ¿podrías contarme porque si veías este hilo, me rechazaste en un principio?

Yuuri observa absorto el trayecto que sigue más allá de la puerta de la habitación que ahora ocupa. Intuye en dónde desemboca el destino de ese otro hilo, le duele un poco en su ser, haberlo rechazado.

***

Yuuri se encuentra sentado en una solitaria banca mientras toma su almuerzo. Quiere conocer el ambiente de la universidad, así que al menos esta semana, el profesor opta por no comer con sus colegas; por tal motivo se encuentra degustando un sencillo sándwich mientras observa, curioso, a los alumnos.

Al terminar su almuerzo, Yuuri se dirige al bote de basura, sin embargo, antes de llegar una figura solitaria llama su atención.

El profesor bien sabe el típico perfil de un estudiante universitario, ya que él mismo lo vivió. La existencia zombie alimentado por muchas tazas de café y sopas instantáneas, es algo que es común en el campus, más en época de exámenes. No obstante, aparte del usual cansancio, un aura solitaria y nostálgica para el profesor logra atraerlo a él.

El muchacho, rubio y de ojos verdes, está concentrado con una tarea. A diferencia de los demás chicos, que usan laptops para realizarlas, él escribe sin descanso sobre la hoja de un simple cuaderno, consulta constantemente un libro que permanece abierto, ya que lo sostiene con la mano. Una caja vacía de galletas baratas, contiene ahora solo moronas. 

Sin saber por qué, Yuuri intuye que el chico, a pesar de su entusiasmo de estudiar, se encuentra hambriento. 

—¡Hola! —saluda el profesor, quien identifica al chico muy delgado y con ojeras bajo sus ojos—. ¿Ya has comido?

—¿Ahh, quién eres? ¿qué quieres conmigo? —contesta él, molesto.

—Solo ofrecerte un poco de comida…

—¡No necesito de tu lástima, ni la de nadie! —inquiere mientras vuelve a lo suyo—. Ahora, hazme un favor y piérdete, estoy ocupado.

Al contrario como muchos piensan, Yuuri no se enoja, por el contrario, saca un par de sándwiches extra y se los tiende al muchacho. 

—¿Puedo sentarme? —el muchacho no contesta, observa celosamente y con ligera avidez, la comida que le ofrecen—. ¿O tal vez llegué tarde?

*** 

—Conoces a Yuri, al principio se negó a aceptar mi ayuda. Aunque al final, tuvo que aceptar, sospecho que me confundió con otro estudiante, pues su sorpresa fue evidente, cuando más tarde, me presenté enfrente de la clase como su nuevo profesor. Cuando él se acercó para ofrecerme disculpas (sí, aunque suene eso muy raro), me percaté de ese otro hilo rojo que nos unía a ambos.

« Por un momento me asuste, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo era posible eso? Conozco la leyenda, crecí escuchándola, se suponía que yo solo debería tener un hilo y ese hilo un solo final. No entendía nada. Estaba asustado, confundido, pensé que me había vuelto loco. Sin embargo, con el tiempo comprendí que lo mejor era dejar fluir los sentimientos y escoger nuestro destino por nuestros propios medios ».

—Y ahora que sabes que todo esto fue producto de un hechizo, ¿sigues pensando lo mismo?

Yuuri sonrió, y ahora fue su turno de besar la mano que sostenía con devoción.

—Fue una decisión que ambos tomamos. No recuerdo todo completamente, pero sí puedo sentir lo mucho que te hice sufrir con mi partida. Yo tomé una decisión, y estoy completamente seguro de ella. Quiero hacerte completamente feliz en esta vida.

—Pero Plisetsky…

—¿Sabes, Vitya? Ahora que lo pienso, lo que siento por Yuri es un sentimiento muy distinto a lo que siento por ti. Es intenso, sí, pero no es amor. Es más como lo que sientes por un hermano menor, lo que sientes por alguien a quien quieres proteger. ¿Lo entiendes?

Víctor asinte levemente con la cabeza. A decir verdad, el profesor se siente contento, pues la mínima duda que se había instalado en su corazón al ver la sombra de ese hilo conectando a su Yuuri a otra persona, lo había hecho sentir un ápice de desasosiego. Víctor ama a Yuuri con toda su alma; no obstante, si Yuuri decidía que Víctor no era quien podría proporcionarle la mayor felicidad, él, Víctor, aceptaría ese hecho y dejaría ir a Yuuri. En el noble corazón del profesor, lo único que él desea con todas sus fuerzas, es que su amado Yuuri encuentre la felicidad. 

—Me parece que parte del hechizo provocó, que de alguna forma, tu destino estuviera ligado al de Plisetsky. Ambos desearon con fuerza volver a verse y, de alguna forma, lo han vuelto a hacer. 

—¿Ambos? —pregunta Yuuri, más Víctor ahora lo abraza con todo el amor de su ser, aunque con cuidado por el collarín. Yuuri olvida el último comentario de su novio y se deja llevar por la sensación de seguridad que lo invade cada vez que Víctor lo abraza de esta forma. 

—Entonces, Yuuri, ¿te gustaría ser mi esposo algún día?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, de nuevo!
> 
> Mañana publico el capítulo final de la historia. ¿Aún hay dudas? ¡Espero mañana poder resolverlas completamente!
> 
> Muchas gracias a ti, a quien ha leído esta historia. Es corta, pero en verdad me ha encantado escribirla. Es una idea que he tenido guardada desde hace tiempo, pero por x o y motivo, no había podido escribirla. Al retomarla, para el reto de halloween, el final y muchos aspectos de ella cambiaron por completo, más no la premisa inicial. Creo yo que así ha quedado mejor la historia, espero algún día poder expandirla un poco 🙂
> 
> ¡Nos vemos mañana! En teoría, este es el final de la historia, lo que sigue son un par de escenas complementarias que les ayudará a entender algo que quedó volando al final ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Regresé con el final (aleluya) de esta mini historia que comencé en octubre del año pasado. Espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Sin mas preámbulo, ¡comencemos!

¿Será posible tener más de un alma gemela?

Hemos sido criados con la idea de que en la vida estamos destinados a encontrar a una persona que nos complementa, que nos amará incondicionalmente y con quien a su vez, pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas en completa felicidad. El concepto, por muy romántico que sea, tiene una gran laguna en él y es que, quizás no tenemos una sola alma gemela.

_—¿Seguro que quieres quedarte? —Víctor observa a la chica que se ha dirigido a él. En sus manos, el hombre sostiene con precaución una charola de pan, listo para hornearse—. A Yuuri le hubiera gustado que siguieras adelante._

_Víctor mete el pan al horno y se toma el tiempo para prenderlo, lo observa un rato, absorto en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, suspira y dirige su mirada, enmarcada por un par de ojeras, a su interlocutora._

_—Quiero permanecer aquí, junto al recuerdo de Yuuri —antes de que la chica logre debatir su decisión, Víctor levanta la mano, en señal de que no ha terminado—. Quiero continuar con esta vida tranquila que él llevaba. Vivir sencillamente y hacer pan… solo eso._

_—¿Estás seguro?_

_—Completamente, Mari._

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde la noche más triste en la vida de Víctor. No obstante, todas esas noches de insomnio, la esperanza de un encuentro se mantiene firme en el corazón del hechicero, como un pequeño foco alumbrando esta nueva y apabullante oscuridad._

_Ahora que Mari se ha marchado a su casa, Víctor aprovecha el tiempo a solas para contemplar el cielo y recordar, por enésima vez, los momentos que vivió a lado de Yuuri._

_—Te extraño, ¿lo sabes? —le susurra al viento, que mece con suavidad su cabello plateado._

_—¿Y tú quién diablos eres?_

_La misteriosa y grosera voz interrumpe el hilo de los pensamientos de Víctor. El hechicero voltea a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y, un tanto confundido, al mirar hacia abajo para descubrir a un pequeño niño rubio que, a pesar de su tierna edad, lo mira con expresión adusta._

_—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Yuuri?_

_Víctor parpadea un par de veces tratando de comprender qué está sucediendo. El pequeño viste una capucha amarilla y sostiene una canastita llena de jugosas manzanas. Su actitud rebelde lo divierte un poco._

_—No deberías ser tan grosero._

_—Yo no hablo con desconocidos, ¿quién eres?_

_El hechicero recarga la cabeza sobre sus hombros, para acercarse de esta forma al niño. Sonriendo, revela su nombre:_

_—Soy Víctor, y tu te llamas…_

_—Yuri —responde el rubio, una pequeña espina se clava en el nostálgico corazón de Víctor ante la mención del nombre de su amado._

_—Yuuri ya no está —responde muy a su pesar, no puede evitar Víctor, que su voz se quiebre ante esta aseveración._

_—¡Mi nombre es Yuri! —con un dejo de enojo, el más pequeño cruza los brazos._

_—¡Oh, qué coincidencia! —exclama Víctor, quien en contra de todo pronóstico, aliviana un poco su pena._

_—Lo sé, él vive aquí. ¿Por qué dices que no está? ¿A dónde fue? Yuuri me prometió que no iría a ningún lado sin antes volver a verme._

_Víctor calla, pues parece entender la situación. Él no conoce al pequeño Yuri, pero sin duda es alguien a quien su Yuuri sí conocía. No sabe qué decir. ¿Cómo explicar lo que ha sucedido?_

_El hechicero se aleja de la ventana e ignora el reclamo del pequeño que grita desde afuera que no lo deje así. Él exige ver a Yuuri y no piensa moverse hasta conseguirlo. Víctor abre la puerta de lo que es ahora su hogar y, con una seña, le indica a Yuri que es libre de pasar._

_Ignorando cualquier protocolo, el niño camina directo a la habitación del fondo y regresa, de inmediato, a la entrada cabizbajo, como clara muestra de que Yuri no encuentra lo que ha estado buscando._

_—¿Y Yuuri? —Vuelve a preguntar. Víctor cierra la puerta tras él y suspira. El pequeño Yuri debe saber la verdad._

_—Ya te lo dije, él ya no está con nosotros._

_Contra todo su pronóstico, Víctor observa cómo la carita del niño se ilumina y, con un brillo inocente en su mirada, exclama emocionado:_

_—¡Entonces, funcionó! ¿Yuuri ya está mejor?_

_El hechicero siente quebrar su corazón al ver esa sonrisa sincera. Sabe que debe decir la verdad, pero si fue difícil para él hacerse a la idea, más lo será expresarla a aquel niño que él ignora, sabrá algo acerca de la muerte._

_—Escucha. —Víctor se agacha para ponerse a la misma altura del más pequeño. Lo toma de hombros para fijar su atención y le duele saberse culpable de que, posiblemente, romperá en llanto esos ojitos verdes llenos de ilusión—. La semana pasada, Yuuri… mi Yuuri ha… Él ya no…_

_No es necesario continuar, Víctor observa la sombra del dolor que a él lo ha atormentado desde hace días, anegarse en forma de lágrimas que el niño intenta, con toda su fuerza retener._

_—Mientes —declara Yuri con temblor en su vocecita._

_—Yo más que nadie quisiera que fuera una mentira —admite Víctor, le duele ver al pequeño Yuri así, pues a pesar de no conocerlo, el dolor que a ambos los une ahora, le sirve al hechicero para empatizar con él._

_El chiquillo se suelta, tiende ante Víctor la canasta de manzanas que ha cargado hasta este momento y exclama, llorando:_

_—¡Es mentira! Yuuri me dijo que estas manzanas lo hacían sentir mejor. Él se iba a mejorar porque yo le entregaba estas manzanas._

_No se necesita ser un genio para entender, Víctor comprende un poco la situación y siente lástima por el pequeño. El hechicero sabe identificar objetos mágicos y, ni por asomo, esas manzanas, por más deliciosas que lucen, para nada emiten magia de ellas._

_El hechicero sabe que el pequeño necesita tranquilidad; así que, con tacto amable toma canasta y observa las manzanas:_

_—Lucen deliciosas. ¡Perfectas para un pay!_

_El pequeño Yuri no emite palabra alguna. Mira al suelo e intenta acallar el hipo que se suma al llanto que emana de él. Víctor lo observa atento y respetando su dolor, procede a lavar las manzanas para preparar el pay que ha prometido. Al regresar, Yuri está sentado en el comedor, sus pies se mueven al compás de una canción imaginaria. Parece más tranquilo, por lo que Víctor decide continuar con su tarea, en silencio._

—Días después de tu partida, —relata Víctor, su voz se quiebra un poco al decir esto, pues le duele saber que en una vida pasada, él y Yuuri no habían podido amarse libremente—, un muchacho arribó a nuestro hogar. Era solo un niño, delgado y rubio. Venía con una canasta de manzanas. Me conmovió mucho la forma en que lloró cuando le expliqué la situación. Decía una y otra vez que se lamentaba no llegar a tiempo, en su inocencia, él creía que tu mejorarías con esas manzanas.

«Me contó cómo se conocieron y porque le fue imposible visitarte días antes. Después de irse, comprendí algo que me dijiste esa última noche que pasamos juntos: “Quisiera volver a ver al pequeño Yuri”».

El profesor Katsuki observaba curioso a su novio en busca de más explicaciones. Víctor sonreía con nostalgia, mientras seguía relatando sus teorías.

—Esa noche, después de ver a Yura partir, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que uno de tus últimos deseos se volviera realidad. Si tan solo existiera una forma de reencontrarte con ese pequeño, yo sería muy feliz.

—¿Entonces tú?

Un par de suaves toquidos a la puerta interrumpieron la conversación. 

—Un vínculo tan fuerte como el amor —Víctor sostiene la mano de Yuuri y la besa con devoción—. O la amistad, deben estar unidos por un hilo rojo que nunca debería romperse.

Víctor se acerca a abrir la puerta y, de inmediato, una alta figura rubia hace su aparición en el lugar. Yuri Plisetsky sonríe con alivio al ver a su profesor favorito sano y salvo.

—¿Llegué a tiempo? —pregunta, el asomo de una sonrisa surca ese joven rostro.

—Justo a tiempo, Yura —contesta Yuuri con una sonrisa tierna.

Sin dudarlo más, Yuri se lanza a los brazos de su maestro con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Yuuri lo siente temblar, sabe que el chico ha sucumbido al llanto.

—Perdón —repone Yuuri, mientras le acaricia la cabeza—. Perdóname por no cumplir mi última promesa.

Yuri Plisetsky se separa de su profesor y lo observa con asombro, intercambia miradas con Víctor, quien asiente ligeramente con la cabeza. El más joven emite un suspiro de alivio y exclama:

—Vaya que demoraste en recordarlo —repone Yura, la mirada de asombro de Yuuri no tiene precio—. Todo fue un dolor de cabeza desde que nos volvimos a ver. El anciano se negaba en decirte nada y tú no ponías empeño en recordar. 

Yura toma las manos de sus profesores y los incita a entrelazarlas.

—Un estúpido hilo rojo no debería ser ni la señal ni el impedimento para que dos tontos tórtolos como ustedes estén juntos. Solo te pediré un favor, Yuuri.

—¿Sí?

—No me alejen de su lado. No ahora que recuperé a un buen amigo.

Yuuri le indica a su alumno que eso no pasará. Está muy feliz con esta nueva aunque rara revelación. Curiosamente, algo en su interior se ha completado ahora que sabe la importancia de Yura en su vida.

—Y respecto a la promesa, claro que la cumpliste. Aunque mentiste ¿sabes?, ese hechicero hacía unos pays horrendos.

Víctor compone un puchero e intenta defenderse argumentando que era su primer día como panadero. Después de un momento, y ante la situación, los tres se rinden a una sonrisa sincera, felices de estar al fin juntos. 

* * *

A veces, el amor nos lleva a realizar locuras. Acciones que, en un momento parecen idóneas, después quizás, tendrán consecuencias las cuales son difíciles de mesurar. Respecto a las almas gemelas, existen diversas leyendas que indican que hay formas de identificar a tu otra mitad por diversos métodos. 

En otros mundos y quizás en tiempos antiguos, incluso inventaron los hechizos necesarios para que estas almas gemelas sigan unidas incluso después de la muerte. 

Hay cosas inexplicables en la vida. Quizás el hilo rojo del destino sea solo una ilusión, pero aún con esta leyenda, que es una forma esperanzadora de pensar que todos somos capaces de encontrar el verdadero amor, nada se compara a tomar tú mismo las riendas de la situación y encargarte de tu propio destino.

Aunque, ¿sabes? Yo tengo la teoría que un vínculo tan fuerte como el amor y la amistad, prevalecen más allá de la eternidad.

Un año después, una tierna pareja de profesores de universidad contrae nupcias en una hermosa catedral. Ambos vestidos de blanco, los presentes dicen que los novios se miran con todo el amor con el que, en mucho tiempo, no se había visto a nadie igual.

—Prometen amarse y respetarse durante todos los días de su vida.

—Incluso en la muerte —respondieron al unísono, Víctor y Yuuri, para después intercambiar los anillos que ahora los hacía esposos.

**FIN.**

* * *

Y con esto damos fin a este relato, que espero, haya sido de su agrado.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Se esperaban esto? ¿Lo veían venir? Cuéntenme, ¿qué les ha parecido?

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, votos, estrellitas. Son un aliciente para terminar con todos mis pendientes. Prometo hacerlos, ya he cumplido algunos de ellos.

Falta una escena extra que es chiquita y complementaria de esta. La comparto, a continuación. 

Curiosamente, es la escena que me dio paso a la invención de la vida pasada de Víctor y Yuuri y la relación de este último con Yura. Me parece muy tierna, y es por eso que quería compartirla con ustedes.

* * *

Yuuri, el amable panadero, limpia la puerta de su casita mientras silba con alegría una canción. Víctor aún se encuentra de viaje, sin embargo, Yuuri tiene las esperanzas en lo alto. Seguramente su querido Víctor regresará pronto y le traerá un remedio contra esta enfermedad que lo ha debilitado mucho últimamente.

No quedaba más que esperar y dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

—¿Llegué a tiempo? 

Yuuri sonríe al reconocer el tono de esa pequeña voz. Dirige su mirada hacía la persona que acaba de llegar:

—Justo a tiempo, Yura.

—¡Me alegra! —exclama el pequeño con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos verdes—. Pensé que no llegaría, Mila escondió mi canasta y no me la quiso dar hasta regalarle una manzana.

—¿Y se la diste? —pregunta Yuuri con curiosidad. Ambos han entrado a la casa. Yuuri toma las manzanas y comienza a lavarlas.

—¡Claro que no! Son tuyas, con ellas te curarás —el pequeño rubio toma una manzana y le ayuda a Yuuri en su labor—. Por que te vas a curar, ¿verdad?

Yuuri sonríe y le responde que lo hará. No obstante, evita hablar de eso. No es que no confíe en Víctor, solo que el destino a veces es cruel y si él dictaminaba que su ciclo tenía que cumplirse, él lo aceptaría con resignación.

—Estas manzanas lucen deliciosas. ¡Perfectas para un pay!

El pequeño Yuri, presumido como siempre, exclama que era obvia la aseveración. Corre al comedor de madera y se sienta en él, expectante, pues mientras Yuuri pela las manzanas y prepara ese exquisito pay, deleita al pequeño Yuri con las historias de un asombroso hechicero que nunca se rinde cuando de proteger a sus personas queridas se trata.

Yura sueña con ser ese gran hechicero y proteger a quienes son importantes para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esta escena doy por completado el fic. Espero les haya gustado mucho. Yo en verdad, disfruté de escribirlo, pues como comentaba, es de hecho, la primer idea que tuve de fic de YOI, pero por una u otra razón no pude completarla en su momento. Me alegra darle forma ahora, al menos en esta mini historia.
> 
> De nuevo, muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios y sus votos. Son muy importantes para mi.
> 
> Nos vemos, proximamente, en otra actualización.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
